


纪念品

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #把共度的记忆比作打满结的绳子，每解开一个结就会消失一段记忆。不解开这些结就出不去的房间。
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 4





	纪念品

条件一：不解开和对方的羁绊就出不去的房间。  
条件二：和认识的人之间发生的故事就像是在生命中打下的一个个结，解开一个结就会消失一段记忆。  
……有必须要出这个房间的理由吗？  
英智：该做的事情没有做完，我没有留在这里的理由吧。  
纺：这么突然地消失不见，说不定会给别人添很多麻烦。  
谁来做解开这个结的人呢？  
纺笑着说，“我来。”  
英智顿了顿，道，“感觉纺在迫不及待地想要忘记我。”  
“因为我来解会快一点，”纺振振有词道，“英智君不能把时间浪费在我这种人的身上啊。”  
“你愿意怎么想都行，我随意。”英智叹了口气，不打算和他多说什么。  
纺把两条缠在一起弯曲盘错的线拽过来，握在自己手里，然后又看着英智笑。  
“开始吧，英智君。”  
倒着往前解。  
英智看着纺，在心里想，你忘记了那些也很好。  
倒数第一个结，你不要记得我喜欢过你。  
忘掉你带着好看的鲜花来看我。  
忘掉你在昏暗的病房里给我讲占星和手相。  
忘掉关于青鸟和幸福的故事，忘掉这个我强行加在你身上的枷锁和心结。  
越解到最后，忘记的记忆越多。  
看彼此的样子也就变得越来越陌生。  
解到最后纺犯了难。  
“怎么了？”英智问。  
纺有些为难地说，“是死结呢。”  
把他们牵扯在一起的第一个结是个死结，怎么都解不开。  
“解不开的话，剪掉就可以了吧。”英智忽然说。  
纺眨了眨眼睛问，原来这样也可以？  
“总之先试试。”英智建议。  
纺笑笑，拿了把剪刀，从悬线的上端把那个结剪断。  
任务达成，可以出去了。  
分别之前，纺坦诚地向英智介绍自己的名字。  
“我是……和您同校的青叶纺。”  
“纺……青叶君，”英智笑，说，“我还有其他事情，改天再聊吧。”  
纺站在原地想了会儿，说，“好。”  
英智率先转身离开，心里想，忘和纺说自己叫什么名字了。  
手里藏着被纺剪断的绳结。  
他不知道，自己当时为什么要把那个被剪断的绳结藏在手里，明明扔掉它，他就真的会完全忘记青叶纺这个人。  
就不会想起纺一次、心里就疼一下。  
不是因为不想忘记有关你的最后一点事，不是因为放不下，不是因为不想放你走。  
只是我需要你的存在来提醒我，我曾经错过多么重要的人，犯过多么深痛的错误，仅此而已。  
他一边走一边对自己这么说。  
纺低下头，看了看自己手中那条因为先前缠了太多结而蜷曲起来的线。  
他把线对折，握住两端，开始回忆他亲手解开一个个结的时候，那些绳结的打法。  
系回去吧，从倒数第一个绳结开始。  
……你喜欢过我啊。  
没有一起去唱卡拉OK，真的是非常惋惜。  
我也没有憎恨过你。  
痛苦和爱意都不是假。  
……  
过往发生的一切都是你我不愿丢弃的纪念品。


End file.
